Sólo si sales conmigo, Evans
by phoenix.deathandrebirth
Summary: Era una persona horrible, horrible. Una excusa miserable por una amiga. Tendría que haber sido la cosa más sencilla. Decirle al chico que odias que le gusta a tu mejor amiga. Pero no pude. ¿Por qué? Porque me gustaba James Potter. ¿¡DESDE CUÁNDO, LILY?
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a NeverAPrefect. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora traduciendo (LL)._

Hola a todos!!

Esta es mi primera publicación D Y no es una historia creada por mí, sino que es una traducción hecha del fic "_Only if you go out with me, Evans_", de NeverAPrefect.

Espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como disfruté yo al leerla y traducirla :D Dejen reviews abajo así podemos saber su opinión al respecto: puede se una crítica tanto de la historia en sí como de la traducción.

Cuídense, gente! ^^

* * *

Prólogo

Supongo que sabía que algo importante sucedería este año, el castillo mismo sabía que algo estaba pasando: otro final. Y al mismo tiempo otro comienzo, por más de una razón, y para más de una persona.

Nunca me había considerado una hipócrita. Ese era un insulto que nunca se cruzó en mi camino. Sabelotodo, sí. Aguafiestas, sí. Pero nunca hipócrita. Y, aún así, en su momento tuve que repensármelo. Era culpable de la hipocresía en su nivel más alto.

Sé cómo eran las cosas, al menos eso creo. Era una amiga. Una amiga que me pidió un favor. Un favor que, así como se dieron las cosas, no pude cumplir. Lo intenté. Realmente lo intenté. ¿Pero realmente podía ir yo en contra de mí misma? ¿En contra de lo que creía; de lo que amaba? No. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, y no pude. Quería ayudar. Realmente quería hacerlo. Pero ese fue el momento en el que surgió la hipocresía. Esa hipocresía complicó todo. Es bueno que el perdón sea concedido tan fácilmente, porque, al final, era lo que más necesitaba.


	2. Capítulo uno: la plataforma

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a NeverAPrefect. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora traduciendo (LL)._

Bueno, acá los dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste ^^ Cuídense, y déjenme su opinión aunque sean dos palabras al menos por favor! Se lo agradecemos :D

Phoenix

Capítulo uno: la plataforma

Estaba lloviendo. Claro que llovía. Era septiembre en Londres. No es que normalmente no hubiese sol, pero la lluvia no tendría que haber sido una sorpresa. En el camino hacia King's Cross, miré las gotas de lluvia chapotear contra mi ventana del asiento trasero del coche. Distraídamente di vueltas a mi varita mientras miraba la lluvia, sólo vagamente consciente de la suave madera que en mis manos.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Silbó mi hermana.

La fulminé con la mirada. Ella me devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos azul-verdosos que desvelaban una mirada plena de deseos asesinos dirigidos hacia mí. Rodé los ojos y volví a mirar por la ventana. Petunia podía tratar con mi varita. No era _mi_ culpa que ella llegase a odiar todas las cosas mágicas. Está bien, quizás sí lo era, pero aún así. Si podía hacerla feliz siendo el blanco de su mirada asesina, entonces mi vida ya tenía sentido.

Llegamos a King's Cross no mucho después de eso. Mi padre me ayudó a poner todas mis cosas en un carrito, y mi madre simplemente se convirtió en un saco de lágrimas, como siempre. Todos me dieron un beso de despedida, excepto Petunia, que me dedicó una mueca.

- Diviértete en la escuela de fenómenos – se mofó.

- Diviértete con el Grasanator – le devolví la burla. Así llamaba yo al _esplendoroso_ novio de Petunia. A Vernon le pegaba bastante bien.

Mamá me observó entre lágrimas: - Que tengas un magnifico año, Lily – gimoteó. Siempre era un desastre cuando yo volvía al colegio. Debía ser algo relacionado con lo de ‹mi bebé está creciendo demasiado rápido›. La verdad es que hubiera sido muy dulce si no lo hubiera estado haciendo desde que yo tenía once años.

- Te veo el próximo verano, cariño – dijo papá a la vez que besaba mi frente.

Agitando la mano animadamente, me dirigí hacia la barrera que dividía las plataformas nueve y diez.

- ¡Lily Evans! – Me llamó una voz familiar.

Me di vuelta y miré hacia donde provenía la voz. Viniendo hacia mí, con ya las ropas del colegio, se encontraba una de mis mejores amigas, Emily Cummings. Emily venía corriendo elegantemente hacia mí: su cola de caballo dorada balanceándose mientras lo hacía. Emily era una de esas personas que, si no fuesen tan perfectas, las odiarías. Era alta y tenía la contextura física de una bailarina de ballet, con toda la gracia que alguien que hubiese hecho danza durante toda su vida podría tener (a pesar de que nunca hubiese hecho clases de baile). Emily tenía el cabello rubio como el oro, que caía en armónicos bucles hasta apenas pasados sus hombros y que solía retirar de sus aterciopelados ojos marrón claro. Era injustamente hermosa. El tipo de persona que te quedarías observando con sólo sentir su respiración cerca. Lo mejor de todo, y lo que más me gustaba de ella, era que ella misma sabía que era bonita, pero nunca estuve totalmente segura de lo que ella pensaba al respecto. Yo era completamente inconsciente de cómo eran las cosas desde su perspectiva. Normalmente ella encajaba en el estereotipo de chica modesta y tímida. Era imposible odiar a Emily. Completamente imposible.

- ¡Emily Cummings! – Dije cuando ella me dio un fuerte abrazo – Estás muy bronceada.

Emily se encogió de hombros sin perder su gracia nata – Fuimos a Grecia un mes por el Ministerio.

El padre de Emily trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y por esa misma razón los Cummings's siempre iban de vacaciones a lugares exóticos.

Miré por encima del hombro de Emily: - ¿Y Bridget?

- Mal de tiempo, como siempre – dijo Emily, girando los ojos.

Permanecí en puntitas de pie en el vano intento de mirar a mi alrededor. ¿Desde cuándo los de tercer año eran tan _altos_? ¡Y lo malditamente detestables como para darles una patada! Miré entre el gentío que estaba en la plataforma, intentando encontrar a nuestra amiga. Estaban los pequeñazos de tercer año, un petrificado (y, notable a la vista, hijo de muggles) de primer año y su igualmente petrificada madre y un desgarbado de sexto año de Ravenclaw a punto de desistir a escapar del abrazo de su madre.

- ¡POR LA MADRE DE BERLÍN! – Exclamó una voz con cierta entonación irlandesa. En un segundo, una pequeña chica con el rostro lleno de pecas, ojos azules y una salvaje melena de rulos negros que prácticamente devoraban su cara apareció a la vista.

Bridget.

Mi otra mejor amiga estaba empujando un carrito con una mano, sosteniendo la jaula de su lechuza con la otra y balanceaba una mochila con una de sus rodillas hasta que ésta se le cayó al suelo. Emily y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Bridget nos miró, juguetona.

- Pequeños idiotas de tercer año – lanzó una mirada asesina a los chicos de tercer año en cuestión –. ¡Perdón por llegar tan tarde! ¡Danny agarró una rabieta porque es demasiado pequeño para venir, después Katie se dio cuenta que no traía consigo su libro de Pociones y Patrick decidió dormir hasta quince minutos antes de salir de casa!- Explicó Bridget, acomodando sus cosas.

No me sorprendió nada de esto. Bridget descendía de esta innegable gran familia de magos irlandesa. Tenía cinco hermanos: tres demasiado pequeños para ir a Hogwarts, una hermana en Hufflepuff y un hermano en Ravenclaw. Una vez había ido a su casa, durante el cuarto año, y francamente estaba sorprendida de que todos los años llegasen a tiempo a la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos.

Como Emily aún no había recuperado su compostura, ayudé a Bridget con sus cosas y abordamos el tren justo cuando se hacía el último aviso para subir.

Desafortunadamente para nosotras, casi no había compartimientos libres. Había uno al final, con tres pequeños de primer año, y otro más con cuatro Slytherins grandotes. Finalmente nos desplomamos contra la pared.

- No tiene sentido – murmuró Emily, frotando su sien con sus largos dedos. Lancé un suspiro de resignación.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué les parece este…? – Empezó a decir Bridget, pero se interrumpió, mirando escépticamente hacia el interior del compartimiento en el que acababa de asomarse. Era uno de los más grandes del tren, así que yo, al menos, no veía qué tenía de malo.

Emily se paró detrás de Bridget. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y me miró, un poco preocupada.

- Bueno, este _es_ el único compartimiento lo suficientemente grande – dijo lentamente –, pero siempre podemos seguir buscando.

- Bah, tonterías. Porque hasta que encontremos otro… – Dije mientras me desapoyaba de la pared y sacaba mi cabello rojo de mi rostro. Chicas tontas. No importaba quién estuviese en ese compartimiento, nosotras nos sentaríamos ahí.

Bridget se encogió de hombros y entró en el compartimiento. Emily me dirigió una mirada de simpatía, que inmediatamente me hizo poner treinta veces más nerviosa.

Caminé detrás de mis amigas, casi pisándole la túnica a Emily. Una vez dentro, encontré rápidamente la causa del vacilo de mis amigas. Y entendí por qué ellas habían sugerido seguir buscando otro compartimiento. Otro compartimiento que las tres sabíamos que no encontraríamos.

Mis ojos verdes se abrieron del horror – No. No, no, no, no, no. Este _no puede_ ser el único compartimiento que queda.


	3. Capítulo dos: la placa

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a NeverAPrefect. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora traduciendo (LL)._

Gracias a GOGO y Dark Princess por sus reviews!! Son los primeros que recibo, XDD!! Y gracias a Vds. voy a seguir publicando mi traducción D Y gracias obviamente a mi queridísima NeverAPrefect, la escritoria original de la historia! ^^

Disfruten del show, chicos, que se vuelve a subir el telón! :D

Phoenix

Capítulo dos: la placa

Remus Lupin estaba sentado lo más cerca posible a la ventana de la izquierda; su nariz ya estaba escondida detrás de un libro. La única persona en todo Hogwarts que leía más que yo era Remus. Él levantó la vista hacia nosotras y sus siempre cansados ojos brillaron de la sorpresa. Nos sonrió y sacó su cabello arenoso de su rostro. Parecía ser que no se cortaba el pelo desde hacía tiempo.

- Ah, hola – dijo y nos dirigió una mirada de curiosidad. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Mis amigas y yo normalmente evitábamos a los ‹Merodeadores› a toda costa.

Remus intercambió una mirada con el chico que estaba frente de él: un chico pequeño, rechoncho, con ojos grisáceos acuosos, cabello color pardo y una nariz un tanto enfermiza. Peter Pettigrew se encogió de hombros y luego nos sonrió nerviosamente. Cómo demonios sus amigos habían hecho migas con él iba más allá de mis capacidades. Peter Pettigrew era completamente opuesto a sus amigos. Quienes, hablando de ellos, tendrían que estar dando vueltas por algún lugar…

Justo en ese momento un ruidoso "clack" retumbó en el compartimiento.

- ¡JAMES POTTER, ASQUEROSO IDIOTA! – Chillé con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

- También es un gusto verte de nuevo, Evans – dijo Potter con una sonrisita descarada.

Él y su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, acababan de hacer gala de su nueva habilidad de aparición apareciéndose ni siquiera a veinte centímetros de mí. Siempre necesitaban alardear de algo.

Observé a Potter y pensé que con la boca cerrada, de hecho, era bastante atractivo. Era alto y musculoso por la cantidad de horas que invertía al día jugando Quidditch. Su cabello negro siempre estaba despeinado (claro está que se lo despeinaba a propósito) y sus ojos color avellana se escondían detrás de unas gafas que ocultaban una mirada innegablemente maliciosa. Todavía tenía la piel bronceada por el verano y llevaba puesta ropa muggle, cosa que, de hecho, le sentaba bastante bien. Pero es que no podía ver la razón de tanta atracción. Quiero decir, sí, era guapo, pero su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

Potter me guiñó un ojo y se hundió en el asiento que se encontraba frente a Bridget. Mis amigas aparentemente se habían sentado mientras yo le gritaba a Potter. Black vagamente se dejó caer en uno de los costados de Potter. Yo iba a sentarme entre Emily y Bridget cuando un fuerte (chico) brazo apareció de la nada, agarrándome de la muñeca y haciendo que me sentase entre él y Black. Un lugar, tengo que agregar, que no era demasiado espacioso.

- Y bueno, ¿cómo fueron tus vacaciones, Evans? ¿Has levitado algún arbusto otra vez? – Preguntó Potter con una sonrisita. Descarado idiota.

Me enojé. Una vez, durante el primer año, accidentalmente levité uno de los matorrales con los que estábamos trabajando en Herbología. No fue uno de mis momentos más divertidos, ya que la planta tampoco alzó vuelo tan bien como esperaba que lo hiciese. Había explotado, bañando a mis compañeros y a mí en un pegajoso barro color púrpura.

- Potter, eso pasó _una vez_ en primer año. Olvídalo – dije, apretando los dientes.

El lugar al que había sido empujada era tan pequeño que toda yo estaba apretujada contra Potter, cosa que, para grabarlo bien, _no_ disfruté _en absoluto_, sin importar lo que mis hormonas pensasen. Éstas parecían disfrutar un poco bastante de la situación, por lo que se me puso la piel de gallina del costado en el que se encontraba Potter. No me gustó. Potter, por otro lado, parecía un poco bastante entusiasmado con ello.

Me volví para encarar a Black: - ¿No crees que podrías moverte un poco para el otro lado?

- No. Lo siento, Lily. No puedo hacerlo. Si lo hago, Peter va a terminar comiéndose la ventana- se volvió y golpeó a Peter en la espalda- ¿O no, Colagusano?

Rodé los ojos a la vez que Black me sonreía. Bueno, con Black podía entenderlo, quiero decir, la atracción. Sirius Black tenía los ojos grises como la tinta, y estaban enmarcados con pestañas. En cualquier otro chico, aquello quizás habría resultado _demasiado_ femenino. Pero no en Black, por alguna razón. Tenía la misma contextura física que Potter, y su cabello era largo. Al menos era devastadoramente atractivo y cuando quería verse inocente (resoplo, como si eso hubiera pasado alguna vez…), tenía esa forma de mirarte por debajo de su cabello marrón oscuro (del cual un mechón de él caía prácticamente siempre sobre sus ojos) y morderse el labio de una manera en la que sólo haría que te derritieras. Cuando estaba en tercero, Sirius fue mi primer flechazo. No es que hubiese durado mucho. Había algo extraño y completamente asqueroso en el hecho de que te gustase el mejor amigo del chico que odias.

Potter y Black intercambiaron una mirada que no me hizo sentir _para nada_ cómoda. Sabía que habían planeado algo y eso era porque Potter y Black tenían que ver con ello. Supuse que cualquier cosa que ellos estuviesen pensando tenía que ver con algún desastre que yo acabaría solucionando. Decididamente, volví el rostro a Emily y Bridget, que me estaban observando con recelo.

- ¿Y bien? – Dije, mirando a Emily -, ¿cómo fue por Grecia?

- Oh, ¿Emily fue a la tierra de los dioses? – Preguntó Potter.

Emily se sonrojó – Atenas fue espectacular. Y realmente disfruté de Santorini. La Caldera era hermosa. Ya saben, una vez fue el lugar en donde se encontraba una antigua universidad mágica.

Le sonreí a Em. De hecho ella pensaba que Historia de la Magia era interesante y no lo demostraba de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía, que era simplemente sacando buenas notas. Ella siempre intentaba captar la atención de Bridget y la mía en Historia de la Magia y nunca entendió por qué nosotras pensábamos que era tan aburrida (¿estuvieron alguna vez en una clase del profesor Binns? Él es un _fantasma_. Es lo dice todo).

Bridget habría jurado que el, en aquel entonces, venidero desvarío sobre los magos griegos por parte de Emily no sólo aburriría a Potter y a Black, sino a todos los que se encontraban en el compartimiento, por lo que decidió tomar riendas en el asunto.

- Yo tuve unas preciosas vacaciones – dijo Bridget. Por alguna razón tenía una mirada abrumadora.

Alcé las cejas en dirección a ella: - ¿De verdad? ¿Qué las hizo tan "preciosas"? Ni siquiera saliste de Donegal.

- Sí que lo hice – disparó ella, con sus ojos azules relampagueándole –. Fui a Galway a visitar a la familia de papá. Y… - Se interrumpió.

Ahora ella había captado hasta la atención de Remus. Él había dejado el libro sobre su regazo, retirado el cabello de su rostro y estaba mirando a Bridget detenidamente. Black y Potter parecían procurar no estallar en carcajadas y Peter parecía estar cautivado.

- Conocí a un chico – dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

- A ver, Evans, está más que claro que no. Probablemente es un chico _maravilloso_ y _de ensueño_ que hizo que se desmayara no bien besarla – dijo Potter, pestañando.

Black lo miró, extrañado: - Eso suena como yo, ¿no crees, amigo?

Algo que no pegaba con Black era la palabra _modestia_.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Emily. Ella intercambió una mirada con Black y después tuvo que morder su perfecto labio inferior para evitar las risas.

- James tiene razón. Era _estupendo_ – Bridget suspiró.

No pude evitarlo. Se me escapó una risa tonta: - Y bien, ¿cómo se llamaba ese chico de tus sueños? – Pregunté. Afortunadamente eso escondió la risita.

- Sean Finnigan – suspiró Bridget.

La perfecta frente de Emily se frunció - ¿Sean Finnigan? Nunca escuché hablar de él y creo que conozco a todos los chicos de séptimo año. ¿En qué casa está?

Claro que ella conocía a todos los chicos de séptimo año. Todos le habían preguntado en un momento u en otro que saliera con ellos, con la excepción de dos Slytherins.

Bridget se sonrojó: - Ah, bueno, él no está en ninguna casa. No va a Hogwarts.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces a dónde va? Beauxbatons es lo más cercano y está en algún lugar en Francia – dijo Remus, adhiriendo información que quizás sólo dos personas más sabíamos. Y es que era yo la otra persona, claro (¿qué? Es cierto. No todo el mundo sabe que Beauxbatons es la otra escuela de magia que está de este lado de los Alpes).

- Bueno – Bridget comenzó a hablar, ruborizándose cada vez más -, es un muggle.

- ¿¡Un muggle!? – Exclamamos todos al unísono.

- Sí. Un muggle increíble. Con brazos fuertes que…

- ¡Para! – La cortó Black, mirándola horrorizado. Sus amigos parecieron sufrir un colapso nervioso.

- Mis vacaciones de verano también estuvieron bastante bien – dije sigilosamente. Sabía algo que ellos no…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Potter sin dar vueltas al tema, mirándome agitado. Tomando en cuenta en lo que se había derivado el tema de conversación con el veranito de Bridget, creo que él estaba pensando que mi verano había ido por el mismo camino. Siento decepcionarte, Potter, pero no.

- Por una vez, Petunia fue la niñera de una familia ricachona en la Isla de Wight y estuvo la mayor parte del verano fuera. A pesar de que eso tuvo sus altibajos. _Nadie_ se merecía ver su reencuentro con su novio – me estremecí al recordarlo. Emily y Bridget rieron. Ellas habían visto fotos de Vernon -, pero todo mejoró cuando recibí mi carta.

Intenté alcanzar el bolsillo de mi pantalón, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba siento apretujada por dos chicos de diecisiete años. Finalmente mis dedos se cerraron en torno a un pequeño objeto de metal. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, mostrándolo con orgullo.

Nadie pareció sorprenderse.

Mi emoción se desvaneció totalmente. Antes estaba que no cabía en mí de la euforia: - No se ven sorprendidos.

Emily suspiró – Eso es porque no lo estamos, Lily. _Todo aquel_ que tuviera cerebro sabría que tú serías _Head Girl_; _cualquiera_ con _medio_ cerebro también sabría que serías _Head Girl_. Eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra promoción. Y posiblemente de todo Hogwarts ahora.

- Igual como cualquiera sabría que Remus sería _Head Boy_ – dijo Bridget.

Cierto. En el caso de Remus, al menos. Alcé la vista hacia él. Para mi shock, él no estaba mirando a nadie. Es más, estaba escondiéndose detrás de su libro, ruborizándose hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Ahora estaba confusa. Y no me gusta nada estar confusa. Miré a Peter, que estaba nerviosamente agitado y se mordía las uñas, evitando incondicionalmente mi mirada. Mis tripas se retorcieron como si estuviesen siendo víctimas del _Cruciatus_. No era una buena señal. A veces podía convencer a Peter de que me contara las cosas. Cualquiera podía. Se lo podía intimidar fácilmente. Me arriesgué a lanzarle una mirada a Black. Él estaba sonriendo de costado, mirando a Potter como un idiota. Sus ojos grisáceos casi derramaban picardía. Junté toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me giré para observar a Potter. Él se veía demasiado presumido para mi propio bien. Y molestamente superior. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía una mirada de alivio y emoción en sus ojos color avellana.

- ¿Así que tú eres _Head Girl_, Evans? – Preguntó Potter, demasiado indiferentemente como para, de hecho, ser indiferente.

- Sí, ¿por? – Le devolví la pregunta, ya sospechando.

Potter sonrió de costado – Por ninguna razón en particular. Sólo quería saber con quién iba a tener que negociar este año.

Black lo miró directamente a los ojos, casi diciéndole claramente "¡HEY! ¡Cállate!".

- ¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Ya quieres que te castigue? – Provoqué.

- Sólo si tienes una detención conmigo, Evans – me sonrió.

Lo miré. Sólo había hecho una cosa positiva desde cuarto año en lo referente a su actitud: ya no me preguntaba por salir, literalmente cada cinco segundos, como él mismo había hecho el honor de contar.

- Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos – dijo Potter con calma, levantándose y saliendo del compartimiento. Remus, Peter y Black se levantaron y lo siguieron, éste último no sin antes regalarnos una sonrisa misteriosa y un guiño de ojos en su camino hacia la puerta.

Emily se levantó y cerró la puerta del compartimiento: - ¿A qué venía eso?

- No estoy segura – dije, y sin que me gustase el hecho de no estar segura.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que al menos a Lily no le va a gustar lo que está pasando – dijo Bridget.

Cierto. Cierto de verdad. Si Potter y sus amigos sabían algo que yo no y presumían de ello, estaba garantizado que yo no me pondría muy feliz una vez descubriera lo que fuese que eso sea.

Emily, Bridget y yo nos cambiamos, sin molestarnos en dejar el compartimiento ya que los chicos se habían ido. No tardamos mucho, así que las posibilidades de que ellos volvieran eran mínimas. Cuando ya estuvimos listas, Emily hizo una un intento de una ajustada trenza francesa (la parte ajustada es cuestionable) con los rulos de Bridget y yo colgué mi placa de _Head Girl_ en mi pecho, donde relució con orgullo del lado opuesto al que se encontraba el león de Gryffindor. Nos sentamos una vez más, y esta vez lo hice entre Emily y Bridget. Un rato más tarde, los chicos volvieron, todos cambiados.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia cierta _cosa_ pequeña de plata que brillaba justo al lado de la placa de capitán de Quidditch en el pecho de Potter. Cuando se sentó frente a mí y el tejido de su túnica se movió revelándome esa cosa pequeña, la pude ver mejor. Y ver bien lo que era.

Palidecí. Apoyada contra el pecho de Potter, todavía medio escondida en el ppliegue de su túnica, había una placa de plata. Una placa plateada casi idéntica a la que yo tenía en mi pecho. La placa de _Head Boy_. Sentí náuseas.

- ¿Algo agradable a la vista, Evans? – Preguntó Potter arrogantemente, notando que estaba mirando fijamente su pecho.

Simplemente señalé la placa con el dedo. Las miradas de mis amigas siguieron el dedo. Emily jadeó y los ojos de Bridget se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

- ¿Tú? – Pregunté.

Potter bajó la vista a la placa de _Head Boy_ en su pecho, luego volvió la mirada hacia mí y sonrió socarronamente: - Yo.

- Te espera un año divertido, ¿eh, Evans? – Se burló Black.

Oh, sí, señor Black, claro que sí.


	4. Capítulo tres: transformaciones

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a NeverAPrefect. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora traduciendo (LL)._

Muchísimas gracias a Melrose Cullen por su review! Acá los dejo con otro capítulo más ^^ Disfruten :D!

Phoenix

***

Capítulo tres: transformaciones

Irrumpí en el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año de Gryffindor después de la fiesta de esa noche. ¡Potter era endemoniadamente exasperante! Por alguna razón, a pesar y muy contrariamente a todos mis esfuerzos, él se las terminó ingeniando para sentarse frente a mí en la fiesta.

- ¡Evans! ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable! – Había dicho él, como si fuera realmente impactante de que estuviera sentada allí. Impactantes mis óvulos.

Le devolví la mirada: - Potter.

Estuvo farfullando toda la cena, dirigiéndose básicamente hacia mí, pero a veces se daba vuelta para hablar en tono bajo con sus amigos, y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa. Me refiero al hecho de que Potter les murmurase a Black, a Remus y a Peter. Eso no era nunca una buena señal. En el pasado, esas preciosas conversaciones normalmente llegaban a su clímax con algo volando por los aires.

Me acerqué acechadoramente hacia mi cama y abrí mi baúl de una patada. Empecé a revolver mis cosas, buscando mi piyama. Sin embargo, y pensándolo mejor, hubiera sido mejor que recordase el lugar donde lo había puesto cuando empacaba mis cosas. En lugar de eso, desordené las cosas de mi baúl, cosa de la que más tarde me arrepentí. Normalmente era una obsesiva del orden y arruinando las ordenadas y bien organizadas pilas de cosas de mi baúl era como romper el Decreto para la Razonable Restricción de la Magia a Menores de Edad. Siquiera me di cuenta de ello de lo mosqueada que estaba con Potter.

Emily se percató de ello: - Erm, Lily, ¿estás bien?

- Mejor imposible – me quejé, sacudiendo una camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

Bridget miró desde mi caótico baúl hasta mi rostro pintado de furia, en el que resaltaban como dos manchitas rojas en mis mejillas – Aw, ¡por favor, Lily! James tampoco es _tan_ malo.

La observé - Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso te persigue vayas donde vayas como un perro? ¿Se sienta intencionadamente frente _a ti_ a la hora de la cena solamente porque sabe que eso te exaspera?

Bridget rodó los ojos – Oh, es que, de verdad, Lily. ¿Sabes que la única razón por la que hace todo esto es porque él te adora de pies a cabeza? Le gustas, Lily. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que una vez que bajes de la luna de Valencia te darás cuenta que él quizás también te gusta.

Ni siquiera pude reponerme para devolverle la mirada. Estaba demasiado conmocionada. Bridget se dio vuelta y saltó sobre su cama. Segundos después, ya se había dormido.

Miré a Emily. Ella sonrió tímidamente – Yo… Creo que Bridget quizás tenga razón.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Lily, hasta tú misma tienes que admitir que Potter ha madurado. Y no sólo físicamente – rió ella –. Ya no es un imbécil pomposo y actúa mucho más normal, al menos cuando no está en el campo de Quidditch – dijo Emily gentilmente.

Estaba completamente abrumada. Mis dos mejores amigas estaban diciéndome que _Potter_, el chico al que estuve _resistiéndome _la mayor parte de mi carrera en Hogwarts, podía ser un buen tipo. Era completamente irreal. Y no en el buen sentido.

- ¿Sí? Bueno, quizás entonces _tú_ tendrías que salir con Potter.

Después de eso, Emily y yo nos metimos en nuestras respectivas camas. Yo aún estaba enojada, pero ahora tenía esas desagradables y pequeñas preguntas que siguieron retumbando en mi cabeza. ¿Y qué si mis amigas tenían razón? ¿A quién estaba intentando _engañar_? Era obvio que estaban equivocadas. Tenían que estarlo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sintiendo cómo me golpeaban con una preciosa almohada. Parecía más bien que me hubiesen lanzado una maldita Bludger.

- ¡Lily! – Chilló Emily, entrando en pánico - ¡Levántate! ¡Llegaremos tarde para tomar el desayuno!

Gruñí y me estiré sentándome en la cama. Cuenten conmigo para llegar tarde el primer día de clases. Bridget se estaba poniendo algo en los párpados y Emily miraba continuamente la hora. Me metí en mi túnica, alcé mi cabello en una atolondrada cola de caballo mientras me prometía a mí misma tomar una ducha esta noche. Probablemente mi aspecto era desastroso. No había dormido bien debido a las jodidas y exasperantes preguntas que mis _queridas, queridísimas_ amigas me habían planteado y ahora iba a llegar tarde. Y ahora pasaría todo mi día exhausta…

Mis amigas y yo salimos volando del dormitorio, pasamos por la Sala Común y bajamos rápidamente al Gran Salón.

Bridget y yo echamos una mirada a nuestro alrededor. Ninguna de las dos tuvimos el tiempo que hubiéramos querido tener para poder estar listas, y ahí estábamos, ninguna de las dos estando siquiera mínimamente presentables. Y aún ni siquiera estaba allí la cuarta parte del colegio. Las dos le lanzamos una mirada a Emily, que nos miró inocentemente, como si en su vida hubiese roto un plato.

Caminamos en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor y nos dejamos caer cerca de unos pocos de sexto año. Rápidamente los reconocí: Alice Gordon y Frank Longbottom, los prefectos de sexo año de Gryffindor. Cuando iba a sonreírle a Alice y a preguntarle cómo fueron sus vacaciones, vi algo por el rabillo del ojo que hizo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera más rápido que un hechizo desvanecedor.

Potter y sus amiguitos habían entrado como si nada al Gran Salón. Potter y Black encabezaban. Se empujaban el uno al otro y reían. Remus caminaba justo detrás de ellos, sonriendo mientras leía uno de sus libros. Y Peter los seguía ansiosamente, con una mirada casi de veneración en su redonda y granosa cara.

Mis ojos se toparon con los de Potter cuando llegaron a la mitad del Gran Salón. Tenía una mirada divertida, casi confusa, pero extrañamente preocupada dibujada en su rostro. Alzó una mano para despeinarse los cabellos, como siempre, pero a medio camino se detuvo y luego volvió a bajarla, medio vacilante. Lo miré claramente desconcertada. Eso no era usual en el comportamiento de Potter.

Aparentemente no había necesidad de preocuparme por el súbito cambio en el comportamiento de Potter. Él se acercó y se sentó al lado de – no, tachen eso, ‹prácticamente encima› es más adecuado – mí. Y Black se interpuso entre Emily y yo. Remus y Peter se sentaron junto a Bridget justo en frente de nosotros.

- Buena mañana, señorita Evans. No te ves como una clara personificación de la salud – comentó Black guiñando un ojo.

- Eso es un mal augurio. Iba a presentarme como supermodelo muggle. Qué mala suerte que no saliese como esperaba – respondí secamente.

Peter rió rápidamente y Black le lanzó una mirada de "cállate ya".

- Entonces, Evans, ¿has dormido bien? – Preguntó Potter.

- Razonablemente bien. Un poco mejor si Bridget no roncara – sonreí dulcemente a mi amiga, quien estaba mirándonos.

Antes de que Potter pudiera decir algo más, la profesora McGonagall se encaminó hacia nosotros con nuestros horarios.

- Señorita Cummings, supongo que continuará con el mismo curso de asignaturas que el curso pasado. ¿Todavía quiere ser Sanadora? – Preguntó la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, alzando expectante sus severas cejas y con aprobación en dirección a Emily.

- Claro, profesora – le sonrió Emily a la profesora McGonagall.

- Señor Black, supongo que usted todavía seguirá haciendo lo que sea que el señor Potter haga – esta vez la profesora McGonagall no se veía muy a favor. De hecho, si yo fuese Black probablemente hubiera huido para aquel entonces. Pero, claro, como _él_ era Black, actuó como si la cosa no fuese con él.

- Claro, eso suena genial.

- ¿Señorita Evans? – La profesora McGonagall dirigió sus ojos hacia mí con su varita cerniéndose sobre el siguiente pergamino.

- Lo mismo, profesora – respondí.

- ¿Señor Potter? ¿Lo mismo que Black? – Los labios de la profesora McGonagall se apretaron hasta formar una línea tan delgada, que hasta parecía no tener labios.

Potter dio la misma respuesta despreocupada que Black. Luego, la profesora McGonagall les dio sus respectivos horarios a Remus, Peter y Bridget, y se marchó.

Miré brevemente mi horario antes de darme vuelta para preguntarle a Emily cuándo tenía Herbología, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un brazo me rodeó y me sacó mi horario.

- Entonces, ¿qué clases tenemos juntos, Evans? – Preguntó Potter, sonriendo mientras sostenía mi horario fuera de mi alcance.

- Potter, devuélvemelo – dije mientras intentaba llegar a sacárselo.

- Di la palabra mágica – dijo con ojos burlones.

Giré mis ojos – Por favor.

- Si puedes llegar a él.

No podía, así que levanté mis manos y agarré la muñeca de Potter y tiré de ella hacia abajo para poder volver a tener mi horario. Fue demasiado raro el hecho de que no se resistiera a mi tironeo. Me giré hacia él y entonces me quedé sin aire. Los ojos color avellana de Potter estaban a centímetros de los míos, y miraban mis ojos como si pudiera ver hasta las profundidades de mi alma. Súbitamente fui claramente consciente de lo cerca que estábamos – cómo yo estaba agarrando su muñeca, cómo su brazo estaba rodeando suavemente mi cintura y cómo mis dedos todavía sostenían su muñeca. Rápidamente lo dejé ir, nerviosa. Pude sentir cómo me ponía tan roja como mi cabello.

- No tendrías que sacarles sus cosas a los demás, Potter – murmuré, agachando mi cabeza.

Escuché un suave chasquido a mi otro lado. Black me miraba divertido, con las cejas alzadas – Tú tampoco tendrías que hacerlo, Lily.

Me lo quedé mirando. Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

Potter se aclaró la garganta. Lo miré. Estaba un poco ruborizado también, pero una sonrisita cruzaba su rostro.

- Parece que, más bien, hacemos todas las clases juntos, Evans – dijo Potter, mostrándome su propio horario.

Maldito fan astuto-obsesivo. Como si mi trimestre no podría ser mejor de lo que ya lo era...

Emily y Bridget volvieron conmigo a la torre de Gryffindor para ir a buscar nuestros libros de Transformaciones – todas teníamos Transformaciones primero. Y también la persona hacia la cual indiscutiblemente tenía _más _aprecio. Argh. De alguna manera me las había ingeniado para hacer de este trimestre el peor de todos. No sólo tendría que estar todas mis clases con Potter hoy, oh, no. Sería todavía mejor. Como _Head Boy_ y _Head Girl_, teníamos que patrullar los corredores a deshoras, buscando estudiantes que no estuviesen en sus camas. ¿Y quieren escuchar mi parte favorita? Teníamos que hacerlo juntos. Síp. Quien sea que haya dicho ‹cuanto más, mejor› estaba endemoniadamente equivocado.

- Qué día más horrible – se quejó Bridget mientras salíamos por el agujero del retrato.

- Lo sé. Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Doble Pociones con los Slytherins, todo en un día – estuvo de acuerdo Emily.

- ¿Pero quién se habrá pensado que era inteligente mezclar Gryffindors y Slytherins? Es que, de verdad, no es que hayan sido enemigos desde el comienzo de Hogwarts – comenté sarcásticamente. Quiero decir, realmente. ¿Por qué los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws tenían que hacerlo todo juntos? No es que hayan tenido un milenio de desagradable historia detrás de ellos. _Todos_ en el mundo mágico sabían que el odio que se tenían los Gryffindor y los Slytherins era mutuo. Y ellos _todavía_ insisten en que hagamos todo endemoniadamente juntos.

- Ah, no lo sé. No todos los Slytherins son tan malos – respondió Emily, siempre la optimista del grupo.

Bridget y yo dejamos de caminar y nos la quedamos mirando.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, inocentemente.

Negué con la cabeza y Bridget comentó sarcásticamente: - Oh, no, Em. Y Sirius Black es una vieja maruja.

- Oh, vaya, gracias, Bridget. Yo también pienso que eres preciosa – dijo una voz sin duda alguna masculina detrás de nosotras. Y tuve la buena corazonada de saber de quién era esa voz masculina. Y quién lo acompañaba.

- Gracias, Sirius. ¿Suele funcionar esa línea con todas tus novias? – Le devolvió Bridget echando chispas por sus ojos azules.

Black abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emily lo interrumpió: - Eso no es posible, Bridget. Black no tiene novias: tiene chicas con las que tener citas que cambia casi tan rápido como cambia de calzoncillos.

Potter rió – Auch, amigo. Eso duele.

Black sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero algo le faltaba a esa sonrisa: - Nada de qué preocuparse, Cornamenta, viejo amigo. No puedo odiar a alguien por decir la verdad. Eso sería maleducado por mi parte.

Chicos. Daban asco.

Caminamos juntos hacia la clase. Incluidos Potter y los Idiotas. Esta bien, me retractaré – Remus es bastante simpático. La mayor parte del tiempo. Potter y Black estaban cantando muy fuertemente – y también siendo bastante groseros – alguna canción sobre una banshee y whiskey de fuego. Algo que tenía que ver con escobas. Alternaban cada línea, inventándose uno cada una cuando les tocaba. Si no hubiera sido una cosa tan llamativa y a la vez tan inútil, quizás hubiera sido más entretenido.

Entramos en el aula de Transformaciones, donde Em, Bridget y yo nos sentamos en los últimos tres lugares libres juntas, cosa que hizo que los Merodeadores se viesen obligados a separarse. Haciéndose ver con el corazón roto, Potter y Black empezaron a lanzar histéricos y dramáticos gritos ante siquiera el pensamiento de tener que separarse el uno del otro.

- ¡Mi querido Sirius-kins! Seré tuyo a pesar de tener que sufrir cada momento lejos de ti. ¡Pero no temas! ¡Nuestro amor es innegable y la distancia no podrá romper eso! – Lloró Potter, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas en el suelo y haciéndose pasar por un ingenuo e inocente juglar de una manera bastante acertada.

- ¡Oh, Jamesy! ¡Simplemente no puedo dejarte! ¡Mi corazón permanecerá en pie, dispuesto a esperar por ti cada minuto que no esté contigo! – Gimió Black al mismo tiempo que llevaba la parte superior de la mano a su frente.

Giré mis ojos y reí (sí, lo admito – reí) – Su corazón permanecerá en pie y yo soy un jodido terremoto – murmuré.

Justo entonces la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula. Justo en el momento en que Black estaba declarando su amor inmortal por Potter. McGonagall alzó una ceja al verlos.

- Señor Potter, señor Black. Paren este teatro ahora mismo. Si ustedes están tan preocupados por estar separados, les recomiendo que se sienten en aquellos dos asientos que están uno al lado del otro justo detrás de la señorita Cummings – McGonagall apretó los labios cuando Potter y Black saltaron de júbilo y apuraron a sentarse uno al lado del otro.

Justo detrás de mí.

¿A qué dios había yo ofendido?

- En fin. Espero que todos sus asuntos emocionales ya hayan sido arreglados – McGonagall contempló la clase con sus audaces ojos cuando Sondra Jennings y Daphne Sharpton rieron tontamente y dirigieron sus ojos a Black y Potter, a quienes se podía escuchar cómo lanzaban besos al aire.

- Bien – McGonagall chasqueó: -. Señorita Jennings, si usted y la señorita Sharpton quieren quedarse conmigo haciendo una detención el próximo viernes, continúen con ese comportamiento. Como les estaba diciendo – este trimestre empieza con un proyecto. Como este es el año de sus ÉXTASIS, espero que pongan un gran esfuerzo en este proyecto – será su primera tarea en esta clase y afectará notablemente sus notas de final de trimestre. También continuaremos con el trabajo normal de clase, no se preocupen.

Genial.

Ahora, tengo estos pergaminos en los cuales aparecerá el nombre del compañero con el que tendrán que hacer el proyecto…

Eso no podía ser bueno. Yo _odiaba_ los compañeros de proyectos.

Una vez todos tengan un fragmento del pergamino, el nombre aparecerá – McGonagall nos dio a todos un trozo de pergamino.

Cuando toda la clase ya tenía uno, McGonagall agitó su varita y las palabras aparecieron en los pergaminos en tinta color esmeralda.

Oh, no.

Esto _tiene_ que ser una broma.


	5. Capítulo cuatro: después de la comida

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a NeverAPrefect. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora traduciendo (LL)._

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A Mafalda Ollivander, macabre-wolf y Melrose Cullen por sus reviews!!! Me inspiran a seguir traduciendo esta gran historia :D:D

Disfruten, los dejo con otro gran chapter (LL) ^^!

* * *

Capítulo cuatro: después de la comida

No.

No.

No podía estar pasando.

En cualquier momento me despertaría y todo este día no resultaría ser más que un terrible sueño. Me despertaría en cualquier minuto, sana y salva en la torre de Gryffindor, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Todavía no habría desayunado, todavía nada habría pasado. Me pellizqué.

- Auch – murmuré. Entonces no era un sueño.

Esto _tenía_ que ser una idea realmente cruel y retorcida de lo que es una broma. Sólo me quedé sentada ahí, sin creer en mi suerte (o más bien en mi falta de suerte). ¿Habría hecho algo realmente horrible en mi vida pasada como para estarlo pagando ahora? Porque esto simplemente no era justo.

Emily me lanzó una mirada comprensiva mientras se iba junto a Remus. Chica con suerte. Bridget me dio una palmada poco entusiasta en la espalda y se dirigió hacia Daphne Sharpton. Hasta Daphne sería mejor que esto. Y _eso _tiene mucho peso.

- Evans, simplemente estás teniendo un _fabuloso _primer día de clases, ¿no?

- Sólo siéntate, Black – murmuré, cerrando mis ojos y masajeándome las sienes.

- Oh, vaya, gracias, Lily. No te preocupes si lo hago – dijo Black. Se sentó donde hacía un minuto (hacía un maravillo, hermoso y precioso minuto) Emily había estado sentada.

Black sacó sus cabellos de encima de sus ojos, me guiñó uno de sus ojos grises y se estiró, arreglándoselas de alguna manera para ocupar dos veces más el espacio que Emily ocupaba.

- Bien – empezó McGonagall -. Su proyecto incluirá un ensayo escrito y una presentación oral. Elegirán entre variados temas de la transfiguración humana: pueden ser metamorfos, animagos, hombres lobo o cualquier otro tipo de cosas. Si quieren hacer un reporte con un cruce de diferentes transfiguraciones, tendrían que explicar la diferencia entre esas cosas y la poción Multijugos o un encantamiento desilusionador. Aún así, me gustaría recordarles que esta es la clase de _Transformaciones_, así que recuerden de hacer énfasis en la transformación. Ah, y _van_ a trabajar juntos. Si me entero de lo contrario, no dudaré dos veces en suspenderlos – ella les lanzó una mirada a los Merodeadores, de los cuales sólo Remus tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

- Oh, qué desgraciado soy – suspiró Black, tan suavemente que apenas fui capaz de oírlo. Él me miró y su mirada se tornó comprensiva -, James _no_ estará muy contento conmigo.

La clase no pudo terminar lo suficientemente rápido. Para cuando sonó el timbre, yo ya estaba lista para clavarme voluntariamente las plumas de tinta en los ojos.

- Bien, Evans, estaba pensando… - Empezó Black.

- ¿Realmente, Black? Para las lechuzas si es así – repliqué.

Él sonrió ampliamente – Ya sé, a veces me sorprendo hasta a mí mismo. Creo que mi cerebro va a empezar a quejarse. No puedo seguir así. Como sea, estaba pensando – creo que tendríamos que hacer nuestro proyecto sobre animagos.

- ¿Por qué, Black? ¿Conoces a alguno? – Pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia Encantamientos.

- En cierta manera – contestó con secretismo – y creo que eso es bastante interesante.

Dejé de caminar y me lo quedé mirando.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó - ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

- No… - Dije suavemente - ¿Pero cuándo has estado tu interesado en el trabajo escolar? Quiero decir, tú te pasas más tiempo en detención que clase.

- Ah, detención – dijo nostálgicamente - . Lo recuerdo bien.

Gruñí – No te preocupes, Black. Estoy segura de que Potter y tú tendrán un valioso mes por delante para cuando llegue el fin de semana.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros: - Bueno, Evans; y, vieja amiga, no es que esto no sea divertido, pero preferiría marcharme con cierto buscador de Gryffindor y _Head Boy_ antes de que me castre. ¡Nos vemos, cariño!

Corrió hasta alcanzar a sus amigos. Negué con la cabeza cuando Bridget y Emily me alcanzaron.

- Voy a terminar _matando_ a Daphne Sharpton – dijo Bridget, lanzando miradas oscuras a la Ravenclaw en cuestión -. Honestamente, esa chica tiene una galleta en vez de un cerebro.

Emily se veía estresada mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello dorado detrás de su oreja – No estoy muy segura. Es decir, sé que Remus es un buen estudiante y todo eso, pero de veras espero que él decida dejar de causar problemas y que hagamos el proyecto. James y Sirius no son exactamente las personas más responsables, ¿no? Y él _de veras_ se junta un montón con ellos…

Dímelo a mí.

- Y yo de veras quiero hacerlo bien, ¿saben? Sacar buenas notas y todo. Quiero ser Sanadora… Quizás me haga un horario para estudiar. Con dos personas, esa es probablemente una buena idea. Sí, haré eso…

- ¿Emily? – Preguntó Bridget – Haznos un favor: cállate.

Emily la observó. Tenía toda la fama de ser un poco… Tensa. Siempre tenía que tenerlo todo controlado, en todo momento. Exasperante, realmente, si eres su compañera de dormitorio. También tenía una manera de hacerme ver hasta a mí misma relajada y perezosa, cosa que, estoy segura que cualquiera de los Merodeadores podría decirlo, es una hazaña impresionante.

- ¿Les molesta que nos paremos en el baño? Estoy apurada – pregunté cuando pasamos por al lado del lavabo de chicas.

Em y Bridget se encogieron de hombros y dejaron de caminar. Entré, me relajé y luego volví a salir. Desafortunadamente, cuando estaba saliendo, trastabillé con el borde de mi túnica y caí de espaldas.

- Qué elegante, Evans, pero no recomendaría hacer eso en una base irregular. Podrías terminar en el ala del hospital – dijo una voz familiar exasperante y ligeramente, apareciendo a mis espaldas.

Yo sólo permanecí allí, en el suelo – Vete, Potter.

- Me encantaría – devolvió él. ¿A dónde habían ido a parar sus amiguitos? –. Pero, mira, Encantamientos empezará pronto y aunque yo quizás no sea tan encantador como Canuto, todavía no creo que tendrías que llegar tarde.

Ah. Así que eso era por lo que estaba molesto. ¿Pero por qué? No es que ya tuviese suficiente con verlo todo el tiempo que tendría que verlo. Abrí mis ojos para ver a Potter inclinándose hacia mí, pero ofreciéndome una mano para ayudarme. Emily y Bridget no estaban en ningún lado a la vista. Qué grandes amigas las mías.

Giré mis ojos al ver su expresión, pero tomé su mano. No pude evitar notar qué tan grande era en comparación a la mía o cuán fuerte era. O qué rasguñada y seca estaba. Potter tendría que pensarse lo de utilizar loción. Pero no importó cuánto intentó enfocar mi atención en los callos en vez de en la calidez; no pude evitar sentir que mi corazón latía más rápido. Estúpidas y endemoniadas hormonas.

Potter me ayudó a levantarme y rápidamente soltó mi mano. Noté que se había ruborizado alrededor de sus orejas.

- Bien, Evans. ¿Has disfrutado teniendo a Sirius como compañero de Transformaciones? – Preguntó cuando empezamos a caminar hacia Encantamientos.

Me lo quedé mirando. No se veía, tal y como Black había predicho, muy plácido - Ansiosa, de hecho. Ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado Black – dije con ligereza.

Potter me observó con esos ojos color avellana suyos.

- Es una broma, Potter – suspiré.

- Qué sentido del humor más malo tienes, Evans – devolvió.

Pude sentir cómo me ponía roja de rabia – En el caso de que no lo hayas notado, Potter, McGonagall nos _asignó_ compañeros. No pudimos elegirlos. Porque, créeme, si hubiera podido, _no_ habría elegido a Black.

Potter me observó directamente ahora – Oh, ¿así que ahora mis amigos no son lo suficientemente buenos?

- ¿Qué? ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, imbécil! ¡Hace un minuto estabas enfadado porque Black era mi compañero! – Exploté.

Ahora Potter estaba literalmente mirándome como si me estuviera lanzando dagas, sus ojos avellana relampaguearon detrás de sus gafas - ¿A sí? Bueno, ¡tú has insinuado que él no era lo suficientemente bueno!

Lo observé. El muy idiota me llevaba al menos una cabeza - ¡Potter! ¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín estás enojado conmigo? ¿Por tener a Black como mi compañero? ¿Por no querer tener a Black como compañero? ¿Por haber querido a Black como compañero? Cosa que, tengo que agregar, es _imposible_ teniendo en cuenta que McGonagall NOS ASIGNÓ COMPAÑEROS.

Potter parecía ser nerviosamente torpe - ¡Argh, Evans! ¡Eres imposible!

Ahora yo estaba _realmente_ enojada - ¿_Yo soy_ imposible, Potter? ¿Y tú qué? ¡Ya ni siquiera sé por qué estamos gritando!

- ¡Señorita Evans! ¡Señor Potter! ¡Este es un comportamiento totalmente vergonzoso por parte del _Head Boy_ y de la _Head Girl_! – La profesora McGonagall se estaba acercando a nosotros con su túnica haciendo frufrú detrás de ella.

Potter y yo dejamos de discutir y nos observamos el uno al otro.

McGonagall nos miró, claramente no plácida - ¡Los dos tendrían que saberlo! Estoy horrorizada. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y no me diga qué tan injusto es, señor Potter. Usted tiene bastante suerte, si no más. Ahora, vayan a clase. Y no quiero volver a ver este comportamiento por parte de ustedes dos otra vez, ¿entendido?

- Sí, profesora – murmuramos ambos.

McGonagall se marchó, dejándonos sólo a Potter y a mí allí. Le dediqué una mirada furiosa antes de apurar el paso a Encantamientos.

- ¡Evans! ¡Oye, Evans! – Me llamó Potter.

Me giré - ¿Qué?

Él se acercó corriendo hacia mí y me tendió un libro, mi libro de Encantamientos – Aquí está tu libro. Y mira, lo siento por eso. Sólo… Perdí los nervios.

Lo observé – Bueno, ten un ojo sobre esos nervios, ¿lo harías? No se te pueden escapar de esa manera.

Vi el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios de Potter antes de que me volviese y me encaminase a Encantamientos.

Mi día no había mejorado mucho para la hora del almuerzo. Potter, Black, Remus y Peter se sentaron detrás de Emily, de Bridget y de mí en Encantamientos, cosa que significaba que tuvimos que aguantar que levitaran nuestro cabello durante toda la clase. Y Black haciendo pucheros todo el rato.

Finalmente desquité mi frustración en un grupo de tres Slytherins que estaban embrujando a un pequeño Hufflepuff en mi camino a mi almuerzo. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno. Y entonces me arrastré hasta el Gran Salón y me dejé caer en la mesa de Gryffindor y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, debatiéndome sobre si sería conveniente que golpeara mi cabeza repetidamente con mi libro de Encantamientos.

Justo entonces escuché un golpe sordo justo frente a mí. Alcé la vista, esperando encontrar una masa de rulos negros rodeando a una pequeña niña irlandesa con unos penetrantes ojos azules. Pero no.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – Pregunté con voz cansada.

Sus ojos relampaguearon – El almuerzo – gruñó.

- ¿Una mala mañana? - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba preguntando? ¿Me importaba? No. No era como si no hubiésemos estado toda la mañana juntos.

- La peor – murmuró él a la vez que agarraba una tostada.

- ¿Sí? Bueno, únete al grupo – dije, taciturna, agarrando una manzana.

Estábamos sentados allí, teniendo un maravilloso silencio y una gran fiesta cuando un demasiado feliz Black vino dando brincos, lanzándose justo al lado de Potter.

- Ay, ay, ay, ¿a que estamos muy animados? – Dijo, sentándose con un golpe sordo y movió su cabello. Tres chicas de cuarto año rieron tontamente. Él les guiñó un ojo.

Giré mis ojos y gruñí. Sólo Black. Si Emily hubiera visto eso, ella habría apretado sus labios y mordido su lengua. Ella no aprobaba en absoluto lo de ‹derretirse por Sirius› que muchas de las chicas más pequeñas que nosotras parecían amar hacer.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Black inocentemente.

Volví a girar mis ojos - ¿Realmente, Black? ¿De cuarto curso? Eso es bajo, incluso para ti.

- Ah, Evans – dijo, con aires de alguien que imparte un gran conocimiento -, ¿cuándo aprenderás? Si te preparas para lo peor, entonces nunca te decepcionarás.

Potter resopló una risa y yo observé a Black. Chicos: inmaduros y groseros. Cien por ciento comprobado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de replicar con un comentario sobre menospreciar a las mujeres, Remus se nos unió y dejó sus libros sobre la mesa, al lado de Black. Sus usualmente pálidas mejillas tenían dos redondas rojizas en ellas y sus cansados ojos marrones se veían de verdad irritados.

- Lily, Emily _tiene_ que relajarse – me soltó, sentándose y agarrando una tostada con jamón y queso.

Potter estalló en sonoras carcajadas y Black perdió absolutamente la cabeza.

- Eso viniendo del señor planeemos-un-buen-horario-de-estudios-para-poder-tener-hecho-nuestro-trabajo-escolar... Si Lunático dice que ella necesita relajarse, entonces creo que Emily _necesita_ relajarse – dijo Black, una vez volvió a tener control sobre sí mismo.

Remus le dirigió una mirada – Le va a agarrar una neurosis. ¡Es que, vamos! Ya ha hecho _un horario de estudio con colores codificados_ para este proyecto de Transformaciones.

Como si hubiera levantado un pergamino-bomba, Black le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Potter, que se había puesto rígido. Aparentemente no todo era felicidad y júbilo en _esa_ relación. Era el momento para la terapia conyugal.

Remus continuó despotricando a diestra y siniestra al comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo de Emily, mientras Black le murmuraba algo a Potter, que dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y asintió. Ambos, Black y él, comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Sólo escuché palabras sueltas de la conversación.

-… nah, demasiado obvio…

- … no lo sé, quizás…

- … pero y si…

- … tengo que patrullar…

-… sí, esa es la idea…

De repente Remus se percató de que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Se inclinó para unirse a la conversación, dejándome con un sentimiento incómodo y sacándome de quicio. Es que, de verdad, ¿dónde estaban tus amigas cuando las necesitabas? Ellas realmente tendrían que estar aquí conmigo, ya saben. Comiendo tostaditas y compadeciéndose de la horrible mañana. Volví a mirar a los chicos frente a mí. Los ojos de Black destellaban malvadamente, Potter sonreía traviesamente y Remus los miraba preocupado pero remotamente emocionado.

Oh, júbilo.

Precioso.

Positivamente espléndido.

Hubiera apostado cinco galleons a que lo que estaba por pasar, en orden, era: en primer lugar, una broma de algún tipo; en segundo lugar, un desastre como en clase de Pociones después de que Potter arruinara otra más de sus pociones (no era su campo); en tercer lugar, que todo indicara que indudablemente me tocaría a mí solucionarlo todo. Yo, los prefectos y cierto creador de travesuras, inmaduro, maleducado, vanidoso, PESADO _Head Boy_. ¿Quién no habría formado parte (y no poco) en crear el ya dicho desastre?

Los Merodeadores eran conocidos por sus bromas anti-desvanecedoras.

Ya estaba esperando con ansias ese precioso momento.


	6. Capítulo cinco: patrullar

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a NeverAPrefect. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora traduciendo (LL)._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Londony y Melrose Cullen! :D:D:D!

Disfruten nuevamente (LL) Y MIL GRACIAS! ^^

* * *

Capítulo cinco: patrullar

Irrumpí en Pociones después del almuerzo y lacé mi mochila y libros junto a Emily y Bridget, quienes ya habían llegado.

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos a la hora de la comida? ¡Me dejaron comiendo sola con Potter! ¡Sola! – Silbé sacando mi copia de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_.

Emily me miró como si estuviera loca – Te lo dije después de Encantamientos. Estaría haciendo un horario de estudio con colores codificados para Remus y para mí.

Rodé los ojos – Hablando sobre eso, Em. ¿No te estás excediendo un poco? Quiero decir, tampoco es que Remus sea un imbécil rematado.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara a Emily y se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia su caldero, enojada. Aparentemente se había olvidado que Slughorn todavía no estaba en el aula y que su caldero estaba vacío.

- Yo fui a la Lechucería para mandarle una carta a Sean… Oh, no te preocupes, se la mandé a mamá para que se la mande a él. Así que no recibirá una lechuza, sólo una carta muggle – agregó Bridget precipitadamente al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Emily.

Gruñí. Había sido abandonada por un horario de estudios y una carta. Qué asco de gente.

Los Merodeadores entraron de golpe en la mazmorra, hablando entre ellos. Potter alzó la vista, me divisó (ser pelirroja es como ser el centro de atención) y, desafortunadamente, se encaminó hacia el asiento libre más cercano, el cual se encontraba justo a mi lado: junto a otros dos asientos vacíos. Renuncié completamente a cualquier otra posibilidad que hubiera tenido en ese momento. Se sentaron cómodamente y Black nos lanzó una mirada atónita, tan atónita que parecía que le hubiesen clavado unos petardos en el trasero.

- ¡Lily! ¡Emily! ¡Bridget! ¡No tenía _ni idea_ de que estaban en esta clase! Cornamenta, ¿tú acaso tenías alguna sospecha de si se unirían a nosotros en esta increíble sala educativa? – Dijo Black con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Potter lo dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Remus rodó los ojos.

- Oh – murmuró Black mientras se frotaba el hombro.

Remus resopló – Te lo dije.

El profesor Slughorn entró con sus andares al aula, regalándonos una sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! Espero que hayan tenido unas preciosas vacaciones. Hoy vamos a empezar con algo un poco más divertido, para darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. ¡Amortentia! Justamente porque el otro día tuve una interesante charla con una estudiante mía que ha puesto al día su receta, Aethereda Kennsworth, ya la conocen. Bueno, ¿quién puede decirnos qué es la Amortentia?

Levanté mi mano.

- ¿Sí, señorita Evans? – Dijo Slughorn, volviendo su rostro hacia mí.

- La poción de amor más poderosa conocida – respondí simplemente.

- ¡Sí! Bastante impresionante, señorita Evans, pero, claro, esa es la razón por la que forma parte del Club Slug – dijo Slughorn, riéndose, satisfecho.

- Una poción de amor, ¿eh? – Murmuró Potter.

Volví mi rostro hacia él tan rápido que escuché crujir mi cuello – Que no se te ocurra ni una idea divertida – Potter me contestó con una media sonrisa. Mi estómago crujió. Tendría que asesinarlo más tarde. No era _mi_ culpa que Potter se viera algo atractivo cuando hacía eso. No era mi culpa para nada. Estúpido estómago que no tendría que crujir de esa manera.

Después de clase, Slughorn se aseguró de que dejamos cada gota de Amortentia en su aula. Vimos cómo desvanecía nuestras pociones justo después de puntuarlas.

- Maldición – murmuró Black.

- Anímate, Canuto. La próxima vez habrá más suerte – dijo Potter, golpeando la espalda de Black –. Tampoco es que la necesites – murmuró con una sonrisa ancha.

Salimos del aula rápidamente, todo el mundo intentando salir al mismo tiempo: el ambiente de la mazmorra estaba cargado y acalorado por los vapores de las pociones y era bastante incómodo. Mientras salía del aula, choqué con un Slytherin. Me di vuelta para disculparme (lo había empujado bastante fuerte) cuando me encontré a mí misma mirando una nariz ganchuda y unos ojos negros.

Me paralicé. Severus y yo solíamos ser amigos pero por algunas vueltas del destino (relacionadas con sus nuevos ‹amigos›, como Avery, Mullciber, Rodolphus Lestrange y su nueva mujer Bellatrix y Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy), nos distanciamos notablemente.

Se me quedó mirando – Lo siento – dejó ir, con el sarcasmo perfilado en su voz.

Me quedé sin aliento por un momento. A veces todavía dolía el hecho de que ya no éramos amigos – No te preocupes, _Snivellus_ – repliqué, usando el apodo de los Merodeadores para mi viejo amigo.

- ¡Aw! ¡Snivelly! ¡Miren! – Lo llamó Potter, súbitamente detrás de mí – Deja a Evans en paz.

Snape le dirigió una mirada de asco antes de marcharse.

Me giré hacia Potter – Muchísimas gracias, Potter, pero creo que puedo manejar estas cosas sola.

Potter parecía sorprendido ante mi reacción – Entonces disculpa, Evans.

Casi volví a paralizarme y sentí la sorpresa en mi rostro. Eso junto a un par de cositas más que habían sucedido últimamente, no era usual en el comportamiento de Potter. Normalmente era algo así como un ‹Oh, Evans, admítelo. Soy tu salvador›: esta vez, ¿se disculpaba? ¿Sinceramente? ¿Acaso la tierra estaba por explotar? Porque esto era definitivamente un signo del Apocalipsis. Era una cosa de la cual no iba a quejarme. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un costado y le lancé a Potter una mirada desconcertada antes de apurar el paso para alcanzar a mis amigas, que estaban esperándome a unos pasos cuando Potter me llamó:

- ¡Hey, Evans!

Me volví - ¿Qué, Potter?

- ¿Tenemos patrulla esta noche?

- ¿Tú qué crees, _Head Boy_?

Me sonrió – Creo que voy a tomar eso como un sí. ¿A las ocho?

- Bueno, esa es la hora que nos dijo McGonagall que empezáramos – respondí, mirándolo como si fuera lerdo. Cosa que era.

Sonrió ampliamente – Es una cita entonces.

- Potter, preferiría bastante más golpearme en la cabeza con un palo antes de salir contigo – dije y me volví hacia mis amigas.

Mientras nos marchábamos, escuché a Black decir: - Oh, sí, amigo. _No hay duda de que_ le gustas.

Después de la cena, me encontré con Potter en la Sala Común. Estaba parado junto al fuego. Parecía un poco nervioso. Reí mientras me acercaba a él.

- Relájate, Potter. Sólo es patrullar – dije.

Él se volteó y sonrió tristemente – Sí, es cierto. Lo siento.

Al principio, se instauró un silencio extremadamente incómodo. Quizás se pensaran que encontraríamos algo de lo que hablar, pero aparentemente no. Era un asco. Nos conocíamos el uno al otro desde hacía años, ¿y ahora no teníamos de qué hablar? ¿Pero qué era esto? Caminamos en completo silencio. Finalmente decidí decir algo. Estaba desesperada por romper el silencio. Ese silencio era ensordecedor.

- Bueno, erm, ¿quién es tu compañero para el proyecto de McGonagall, Potter? – Pregunté, mirándolo.

Estaba siendo como si estuviéramos en nuestra primera cita.

Suspiré, enfadada - ¡Esto es ridículo!

Potter exhaló un suspiró y sonrió – Sí, lo es. Odio las conversaciones aburridas – se me quedó mirando, con sus ojos centelleando maliciosamente. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el pequeño lapsus de cordura desapareció en un pestañeo - ¿Entonces a dónde deberíamos ir en esta pequeña excursión de _Heads_?

- Bueno, Alice y Frank tienen el corredor de Encantamientos, Lotus y Chuck tienen las mazmorras – empecé a decir.

- ¿Es inteligente eso? ¿Mandar a los Ravenclaws a las mazmorras? – Me interrumpió Potter.

Me lo quedé mirando – No me interrumpas. Pero son mejores que los Hufflepuffs. Ya sabes que los Slytherins no respetarían más a los Hufflepuffs de lo que ya lo harían si estuviéramos ahí. Y Emma y Robbie son demasiado simpáticos como para castigar a _alguien_.

Descarté los lugares donde sabía que estaban los prefectos, con Potter interrumpiéndome cada dos por tres sólo porque eso me exasperaba.

Cuando terminé, Potter me miró y sonrió, con sus ojos color avellana brillando – Entonces creo que nos deja a nosotros la Torre de Astronomía.

Lo contemplé él cautelosamente – Eso creo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja como lo hacía casualmente – Entonces, hey, Evans, vayamos a la Torre de Astronomía y…

- ¿Te largas? – chasqueé, sabiendo muy bien por dónde iba a ir la cosa.

- Evans, eso duele – dijo, negando con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo -. Sólo estaba proponiendo formar parte de una actividad de la que se ocupan muchas personas cuando están allá arriba. Pasaríamos por desapercibidos. Nadie dudaría nunca de nosotros.

Me lo quedé mirando – Entonces, ¿entonces tendríamos que ir clandestinamente para mezclarnos con los demás?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Metiéndonos mano?

- Pues claro.

- Potter, preferiría mil veces meterle mano al calamar gigante.

- Retorcida – dijo, agachando la cabeza, como si hubiera intentando darle vuelta la cara de un manotazo.

Todos en todo Hogwarts sabían que la Torre de Astronomía era el lugar por excelencia para estar a solas con alguien. Por esa misma razón cada esquina de la torre estaba llena de gente muy despeinada practicando sus habilidades para meter mano. No algo muy bonito a la vista. Una vez, escuché que alguien encontró a los ya casados Lestranges allá. Nadie sabe exactamente quién fue: a Bellatrix nunca la habían agarrado con las manos en la masa. Se había rumoreado que a quien sea que los hubiese encontrado lo habían llevado al Armario Desvanecedor después de ser embrujado con una maldición para el resto de su vida. No lo dudaría. Sirius no era el único Black sin modales.

Potter y yo caminamos hasta las escaleras de la torre, Potter tarareando exasperantes cancioncitas de amor, incluso después de que yo le hubiese pegado una patada en la espinilla. Encontramos un total de cinco parejas, incluyendo a la prefecta de Ravenclaw que yo _sabía_ que tendría que estar abajo en las mazmorras, y cierto buscador de Ravenclaw. Le saqué veinte puntos a Ravenclaw y le di una detención a Lotus, mientras que Potter se burlaba eufóricamente de Yao por su… Preocupación, y por cómo Potter esperaba que no inhibiera sus habilidades en Quidditch, porque él odiaba vencer a alguien soñaba despierto con su novia. Tuve que golpearlo para hacer que cerrara el pico.

Después de eso nos encaminamos de vuelta hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Entonces eso es patrullar? – Preguntó Potter.

- ¿Qué esperabas, Potter? ¿Deambular por ahí en largas y oscuras cloacas, escondidos en las sombras y gritando ‹¡TE ENCONTRÉ!› cada vez que encontramos a alguien? – Pregunté, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Potter alborotó su cabello negro y frunció un poco el ceño – No lo sé. Pero creo que esperaba algo un poco más emocionante que fastidiar a parejas que están metiéndose mano. Personalmente, _nunca_ tuve la necesidad de ver a Laurence Macmillan y a Trixie Fawcett en esa posición – tuvo un escalofrío.

Me reí – Sé a lo que te refieres – dejé de reír y lo miré - ¿Decepcionado, entonces?

Potter se encogió de hombros – Nah. Encontrar a Tao y a Lotus me hizo sentir satisfecho. ¿Los viste bien cuando los encontramos? ¡Lotus parecía que había intentado maquillarse con los ojos cerrados y la camisa de Yao estaba realmente hecha jirones!

Lo miré con algo de asco mientras él echaba unas carcajadas y continuaba riéndose de Lotus y Yao. Dijo algunas cosas verdaderamente repugnantes, de las cuales yo no quería pensar demasiado sólo para evitar las arcadas.

- Bueno – dijo Potter, bostezando mientras entrábamos por el agujero del retrato – Eso fue entretenido. Gracias por esta preciosa noche, Evans.

- Potter, cuando dices eso parece como si esto fuera una cita en vez de hacer PATRULLA – chasqueé – Y si tú piensas eso…

Él puso su mano sobre mi boca y me miró directamente, intentando ser serio a pesar de que sus ojos bailaban de la risa – Shh, Evans. Hay gente que está durmiendo.

Dejó mi rostro y se alejó guiñándome un ojo, dejándome allí, sonrojada y mirando en dirección a él. Se quedó quieto al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos y me llamó por encima de su hombro:

- Buenas noches, Evans.

Resistí la tentación de sacar la lengua como una niña de cinco años y me marché enfurecida hacia mi dormitorio.

Los chicos eran innegablemente irritables.


End file.
